Crack Pairings
by bluepika4
Summary: This is basically for when I feel like writing based on crack pairings. Yaoi, yuri, the works The ratings may vary depending, but if extreme, I will warn you at the beginning. If you have any requests, don't hesitate! Remember, I'm new so go easy, okay? u
1. Male Belarus x Canada

Crack Pairings~ Male Belarus x Canada

Canada let out a sigh as he found himself alone yet again left behind in the meeting room. Another bad day at the world meeting in which he couldn't get a word out. "Why does this always happen to me?" he muttered. But he wasn't really alone. In the corner of the room, unnoticed, Belarus was watching Canada. All he wants to do is just make him happy, but just like his brother Russia, Canada was afraid of him. Everyone was, really, but he didn't care much about himself. Canada was all he was concerned about for now, and he was going to attempt to cheer him up and protect him from whatever the matter was. Belarus walked out from the corner determined to make a difference. Canada was shocked to see someone was actually there, hearing all of the things he had said made him feel very embarrassed. "B-Belarus! I didn't see you there, heheh…" Belarus did not reply. He walked closer to Canada and sat down in the chair beside him. Canada didn't really know what to think. The Belarusian was frightening, but this time, he seemed to have almost a caring aura to him. "umm… so what are you doing here, eh?" "you aren't happy. Who made you sad? I'll hurt them for you." The air started to become more scary than caring once more. "N-No hurting anyone, I'm fine!" After all, Canada really did know how powerful this man could be, seeing he is very protective of his siblings, and he also knew if America was the one that kept cutting him off, he'd find his head in a box on his doorstep as fast as a charging moose. "You lie. You're sad, I heard you. You feel alone. But you aren't." "I-I'm not?" He felt a bit shocked seeing as how after feeling this way for quite some time, this is the first time he had heard it. And it wasn't from anyone he knew really well, it was from Belarus. "No, you aren't. I'm here." And with that, the Belarusian forcefully pulled the timid Canadian into a tight hug. Canada was definitely surprised at this, but it felt nice. Not only the constricting hug, and not really the constricting part, but being noticed. "Thank you Belarus." He said and smiled trying to hide the choking. "No problem." And with that, he let go and abruptly left the meeting room. _That is one strange guy…_ he thought with a little smile planted upon his lips and the awkward feeling that Belarus might still be in the room even though he was sure he saw him leave.


	2. Italy X Seychelles

**Italy x Seychelles**

It was a beautiful day for the beach. The sun shined down beautifully and the waves sparkled with life. It had been a long while since Italy had been to the beach, and it was quite a delight to find himself upon this island. He had just wandered off to find food for the group. Germany and Japan were with him upon the island, discussing war strategies and planning while they were stranded, considering there was not much else to do while waiting for help. But Italy wasn't interested in that, he just wanted to have fun while he had the chance, and now was the time to do it. He just wanted to get lost in the feeling of warm toes upon the sand and wind blowing across his skin. Unfortunately, he actually was lost. "Veh… Germany? Japan?" He didn't hear a reply, but he saw a figure along the shore up ahead. _I can ask for help!_ he thought, and ran straight ahead. As he got closer, he noticed that the figure was a lady, a beautiful lady, with lush hair tied with bright red ribbons and a lovely bright blue dress flowing in the wind. Her skin tone was a milky caramel, and her smile was brighter than the sun above. "Hello? And how are you doing?" she asked. "Oh I'm fine!" he said with a grin. He completely forgot what his situation was. "Wait, I haven't seen you here. Did you get washed up too?" She laughed. "No way, this is my home! How have you and your group been?" "Veh, how did you know about the axis?" It was a pretty smart question to ask for Italy. After all, nobody ever told him there were other people on the island. "I know everything about my island! Lived here all my life~ but what are you doing here without your buddies?" Italy thought for a second. What was he doing again? "uuuhhh…. I don't remember!" She laughed again. "You're cute!" "I'm cute? YA- he tripped and got sand everywhere. The girl took his hand and helped him up. You're covered in sand! You might wanna wash that off." The Italian agreed and stripped to his boxers in a second and jumped straight into the ocean water. Quite used to stripping in front of girls, he didn't think of this as very strange. Thankfully, the girl didn't care. She jumped into the water to join him. They splashed around and beamed glowing grins. Time was no concern. -

It was a very long time before they realized it was getting dark. The once bright sun was now setting in vibrant hues of pink and orange. They panted, still laughing in the sand. "Wow, that was really fun, lady! Wait, I never got your name…" "It's Seychelles" she replied. "But what's YOUR name?" "Oh, mi chiamo Italia! I bet Germany and Japan are looking for me… I'll have to play again later!" "Okay, don't forget me!" In an instant, he replied. "I couldn't if I wanted to! Well, Ciao!" And he flew up from his seat and ran back down the line of the shore, ecstatic about his exciting day. Seychelles watched him run. It was fun having someone to hang out with, especially that hyper guy. She couldn't help but wonder though… did he know his way back? -

Italy finally found his way back to the campsite. "Vhere za hell vere ju, Italy?!" Germany yelled. "Und vhere is za food?!" Italy ignored the angry German and went to sleep immediately. "… Vhat za hell is vith him?" " I wish I knew…" Japan replied.


	3. China x Liechtenstein (request)

**China x Liechtenstein**

_Just be brave. Just be brave, _Liechtenstein repeated in her head. Finally, she had a chance to prove herself to her boss and her brother. She was going to visit China all by herself and show them she was strong and mature enough. She was excited, but also worried. She'd never met him. What if he was scary? Evil? Just the thoughts made her shudder. As she made her way up to the door, she tried to keep the thoughts repressed. _Nothing bad is going to happen, just be brave._ She raised her arm and knocked gently, but just hard enough for China to hear her. "Aiyaah…coming aru!" he yelled. He opened the door for her and a smile came to his face. "You must be Liechtenstein! Ni hao aru!" "uh-uhm… Hello dere. I am here as a rerep- repra- represenatati- reperie-" She grew more embarrassed at the second. How could she possibly stumble on a word? And this early? Now she was certain she'd never make it through this. He'd probably just make fun of her… she exhaled, shaking a bit. "r-reperatiti-" China couldn't help but laugh. "Do you mean representative aru? Calm down, it's okay. Come on inside aru." He was used to this sort of thing, talking to kids and such. After all, how many kids has he raised? And Liechtenstein felt more reassured immediately. "Dank you." She walked in looking at her surroundings. It was way different from her house, but it wasn't bad. It was very enchanting, in fact. She sat at a table and China followed. "So, you are here to visit aru?" "Yes sir, I am here to report on the current status of your triving country and compare it to that of some in Europe." "Okay then aru!" China went through his current status and took a VERY long time. She felt as if her eyes were tied with weights. But she stayed awake like the strong and mature girl she was. When he finally stopped talking, she had a good idea about what he was saying. "Dank you for the information sir." "It was no problem, aru! ….. You look a bit tired." _Oh no._ "Oh, I'm fine." _Oh no. _"Are you sure? You look like you need to rest. _Oh no. _Her eyes were shutting. _Oh no. _She tried to force them open but she just couldn't hold on any longer. "Am I really that boring aru? XD" -

Liechtenstein slowly opened her eyes. The chair she was in previously was replaced with a bed, and the room seemed to be a guest room, beautifully decorated at that. China walked into the room with tea. "Oh, you're awake aru!" Now It hit her. She fell asleep while he was talking! How could she do that? Now she could never prove to brother that she was mature enough! "I'm s-so sorry…" China saw how she was feeling. "Oh it's fine aru! Don't get upset about it, i'm sure you had a pretty long journey to get here anyway. No matter what he said, she still felt bad…but maybe just a little less bad. After all, he was very comforting for someone she'd never met before. I was as if she had been here since she was little. She sipped her tea and realized it was starting to get late for such a meeting and if she didn't leave wihin a few minutes, big brother was going to ram through the door with his gun thinking this nice man had taken her hostage. "I'm sorry Mr. China, but I need to leave now. Thank you for everything." "Alright, thank you for coming. It was a good meeting." He said with a smile. He walked her to the door and opened it for her, then made sure she made it to her brother alright. _She is such a nice girl… very mature for her age,_ China thought as he watched her go. Liechtenstein waved to him as she left with two thoughts in her head. One was to improve on foreign affairs, and the other was to ask when she could visit Mr. China again. And hopefully that answer would be very soon.


End file.
